my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Angus
Angus is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. His Total Skill Level is 6072. His Overall Skill Level is 995. Wii Sports Angus in Tennis is fine with a skill level of 430-450 and partners with Naomi or Emily. He is at Pro Class in Baseball with a skill level of 1050. He plays a team consisting of himself, Takumi, Lokis, Shinnosuke, Judson, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, and Sarah, and plays on the teams of Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, Mich, David, Miyu, Nick, and Azami. He is a Pro at Boxing with a skill level of 1425 (the 5th best player). Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Angus is the boss of Stage 43. He is very defensive and strikes very often. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Sakura and Rachel, sometimes, Nick and/or Greg will surround him. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Duel and Speed Slice, he is a Pro with a level of 1440+. (the 5th best player) In Basketball, he is good with a skill level of around 609. His teammates are Sakura and Rin. In Table Tennis, he is the second player in Pro Class with a level of 1006+. He is also a Pro at Cycling, coming 18th out of 118th. Wii Party In Wii Party, Angus is a Master Mii. His Friend Connection is 100 with Benjamin. Trivia * He is the Mii of TheShinyLucarioMaster. * Angus '''is ambidextrous because he is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is left-handed in Baseball. * He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underarm throw in Baseball. * His Japanese name is '''Angasu. (アンガス) * His name is Scottish, which shows Angus is a Scottish Mii. * Angus, Cindy, Rin and Haru are considered the easiest CPU Miis to recreate. * Angus is the only boss to use the Small Black Armour that Daisuke, Takumi, Haru, Tyrone, Maria, Misaki, Kathrin, Vincenzo, Nelly, Hiroshi and Tommy have used. ** Due to this, he is the second fastest attacking boss, with Matt being the fastest. This is because he uses the Small Black Armour which attack slightly faster than Lanky Black Armours do. *** He also uses the thin knee pads, making him, Hiromasa and Shinta the only male bosses to use the thin knee pads. * Angus has similarities to Pierre: ** Both are a Pro at 5 sports. ** Both are not a Pro at Tennis. ** Both play on the same Baseball team. ** Both are Master Miis. * Angus is the third worst boss at Tennis, with Marco being the second, and Matt being the worst. * Angus and Sakura have the highest score in Balance Boat time attack for Expert. * Although Angus does not have facial hair, he does not have the default values for them. His facial hair is brown and his moustache is moved up by two stages and one stage smaller. * Angus is one of the only Miis to wear a hat or cap, the others being Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Joey, and Dominik. * Angus is the 5th best at both Boxing and Swordplay. * Emily and Rin play with him twice. While the two play with him in Baseball from the teams from him up to Helen and Maria respectively, the other sport they play with him are in different games. The former sometimes plays with him in Tennis, which is in Wii Sports, and the latter plays with him in Basketball, which is in Wii Sports Resort. * His skill level is always above 600. * Angus seems to get along with Sakura since they both play with each other in Basketball, she wears Black Armour along with him in the final section in Stage 43 in Showdown and they both have the highest score in Balance Boat time attack for Expert. They are also both Master Miis. Category:CPU Mii Category:Master CPU Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Mostly Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Black Armor Miis Category:Red Outfit Miis Category:Scottish Miis Category:Real Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Quintuple Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Underarm throwers Category:Pro Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left-handed Category:CPU